The Devil and the Flower
by ShadowNoSleep
Summary: Oh, hermosa flor dorada, ¿Qué le miraste a ese demonio? Sus brazos son tu espinas y sus guardias tus arbusto que no nos permiten ni echarte una mirada de reojo.   ItaDei. Aclaración. Deidara es Mujer en el fic.


**Aclaraciones: El género de Deidara en este fic es mujer, lo considere más conveniente para mi historia, espero que igual les guste u.u**

**Va dedicado a todos los lectores que contribuyen a esa pareja.**

**XxX**

El miedo es un sentimiento relativamente normal.

Pero habían muchos tipos de miedo en el mundo, no, no solo en el mundo que nos rodeada, si no en el propio mundo que las personas se creaban, que casi nunca coincidía con el de los demás, exceptuando pequeños detalles. Pero claro las personas en Konoha no eran relativamente normales.

Vivian bajo las sombras de terror, el miedo, la sangre se les helaba de tan solo pensar en aquel ser que no se le podía llamar humano, aquella persona a la que le besarían los pies por un día no, por un minuto más de vida.

Era un príncipe muy malo, pero no solo era malo, era astuto, calculador, orgulloso, engreído, inspiraba miedo a cualquiera. La gente juraba que las tardes podrían hacerse nubladas con su simple presencia en el pueblo. Por donde el pasara las flores morían.

Uchiha Itachi.

Que nadie te escuche mencionar su nombre, esa prohibido en el pueblo, dedícate a alabarlo, nunca lo traiciones o sufrirás el peor de los castigos. No te atrevas a mirarlo, al menos que el te lo pida, pero sobre todas las cosas nunca de los nunca, te atrevas a mirar a su mujer.

Oh, hermosa flor dorada, ¿Qué le miraste a ese demonio? Sus brazos son tu espinas y sus guardias tus arbusto que no nos permiten ni echarte una mirada de reojo.

La hermosa mujer de largos cabellos ondulados vive en el mismo infierno, es la esposa del diablo, y no es que haya accedido. Pero recordar la famosa frase Uchiha "Lo que un Uchiha quiere, es suyo"

De nombre Deidara, viniste a parar al lugar de tu sufrimiento. Y todo por querer alcanzar la manzana más grande del árbol prohibido, el árbol se que encontraba en el terreno de aquel hombre. Que con aquella ágil figura quedo prendado de ti, de tu olor a jazmín, y esos labios hinchados sabor cereza.

Su más perfecta obra de arte, celoso al ver que alguien más podría quitársela. Le protegía como una felina a sus críos.

Oh pequeña princesa ingenua, al creer que tu vida seria felicidad, ahora vagando estas por la oscuridad. Tu ojos ya hinchados están de tanto derramar agua de mar, tus labios ya no son de ese color carmesí, ahora lo decoran un color purpura.

Lo que un día empezó como un buen amor ahora es un día de tormenta. El joven demonio no deja a su mujer ni siquiera mirar la luz del sol temiendo que se enamore del día y de la luz. La princesa solo podía llorar el hombre además de malo le quito la hermosa tela de la inocencia, con crueldad en su corazón su cuerpo frágil poseyó, donde la noche no acallo los gemidos de dolor.

Joven hermosa campesina, de nombre Deidara, estabas destinada a ser la marioneta de ese hombre, llegaste con el corazón enamorado y el malvado demonio te lo quebranto. Poco a poco tu luz se extinguió. Ya no eres mas aquella flor dorada. Ahora solo eres una del montón.

Derramas lágrimas del dolor, el hombre que amabas ahora ya hace haciendo el amor con otra, pobrecita flor que ya ha perdido su color. Tu destino se cerro en cuatro paredes ahora el demonio te prohibió salir de tu alcoba, mientras el goza de lujuria entre otras flores.

Tú quisieras solo ver la luz del sol, ya dejaste que el agua acabara contigo.

_-Yo solo quisiera salir, a que la luz tocara mi mejilla, mi mejilla hinchada por el golpe de un hombre malo._

Oh Deidara, pobrecita flor, pobrecita princesa. Cargaste con el peso de la soledad, los celos fueron tu perdición, ahora aquel demonio te pide perdón mientras ve tu cuerpo azul.

El morir es un miedo, para la pobre flor era su liberación, se llevo junto a ella el fruto del amor del hombre que alguna vez amo, que ahora pide perdón llorando en su tumba.

El malvado Demonio, Uchiha Itachi comprendió que la pobre flor sufrió un martirio, y sus celos fueron la venda en sus ojos. El miro a su alrededor, miro sus manos llenas de sangre, sangre de la mujer que alguna vez amo.

Ahora la aldea en paz esta, ella los salvo del malvado demonio, sacrificando su frágil cuerpo.

Itachi Uchiha sin ella pudo vivir decido buscarla hasta el final del mundo y como todo hombre desesperado por su amor un daga en el pecho se clavo.

Las risas por el pueblo se oyen ya, los niños ya pueden salir a jugar, las damas están con el hombre que aman y todo por que la flor más hermosa murió a base de sus propias espinas.

-_Solo una cosa te quiero decir, perdón por jamás admitir que te amaba, merezco el infierno, eso y mucho más, pero antes de partir, quiero que el mundo sepa que siempre fuiste para mí._

El príncipe de ojos rojos una risa dio antes de morir, ni el estaba seguro de que solo que vería a su amor. Mucho se preguntaron quien fue el. ¿Fue acaso el demonio? ¿O el hijo del mal? ¿Por qué se enamoro de la mujer buena?

_-Ella será mía hasta el final de la eternidad._

El malvado demonio ahora vaga por las tierras de la oscuridad buscando a su flor maltratada.

_**-Fin-**_

¿Les gusto? :S  
>?Review?<p> 


End file.
